uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Cambridge Line
|end = |stations = 7 |routes = |ridership = |open = 1851 |close = |owner = Network Rail |operator = First Capital Connect |character = |stock = Class 313 Class 317 Class 321 Class 365 "Networker" |linelength = |tracklength = |notrack = Double track throughout |gauge = |lgauge = W8 |ra = RA 7-9 |el = 25 kV AC OHLE |speed = 90mph max |elevation = }} The Cambridge Line Quail Map 2 - England East 24 February 1998 (Retrieved 2011-11-09) runs from Cambridge junction on the East Coast Main Line to Shepreth Branch junction on the West Anglia Main Line and forms part of the route between London King's Cross and East Anglia. The line is part of the Network Rail Strategic Route 5, SRS 05.05 and is classified as a London and South East Commuter line. History Plans for a line between Hitchin and Royston were placed before Parliament in 1846 by the Royston and Hitchin Railway company. The line was initially planned to be a single track spur from Hitchin, but during debate in the Lords it was recommended that the line be two track in the view of its possible later use as part of a route from to although this was later superseded by the Varsity Line via . The line was opened in 1851 then extended to Cambridge although this was resisted by the company already operating a service from via the West Anglia Main Line. The line was then leased by the Great Northern in 1850 and subsequently purchased in 1898 and through services run from to . As part of the Great Northern Route electrification in the mid 70's, the through service was severed by the need to switch from the electrified service to to a DMU stopping at all stations to . The electrification was extended to Cambridge in the mid 80's and the track improved to increase speed. Occasional services are run by 12 car trains allowing them to stop only at Royston & Letchworth Garden City where the platform is long enough to accommodate them. The platform extenstion at Letchworth Garden City has now been completed since December 2011. The flat junction at has always been an issue with conflicting train movements, but is being replaced by a bridge and viaduct to the north of the existing junction to carry north-bound services up and over the East Coast Main Line. Services Services on the line are run by First Capital Connect as part of their Great Northern Route. A mix of Express, Fast and Stopping services are provided on the line as well as services via the Hertford loop to Moorgate which start and terminate from Letchworth Garden City. An alternative route via the West Anglia Main Line links to now provides stopping services only. Infrastructure The line is double track throughout. Traction current is supplied at 25 kV AC using overhead line equipment overseen by York Electrical Control Room, with Neutral Sections at Cambridge junction, Litlington and Shepreth Branch junction. It has a loading gauge of W8 and a maximum line speed of 90 mph. Route boundary & signalling Just under a mile to the east of Royston station lies the boundary between the Network Rail London North Eastern Route and Anglia Route. All signals between and this point are controlled by Kings Cross Power Signal Box, whilst those from here to are controlled by Cambridge Signal Box. The signalling system for the whole Cambridge Line is Track Circuit block, with all main signals being multiple-aspect colour light signals. Stations In order from southwest to north. * * * * * * * Passenger volume These are the passenger usage statistics on the National Rail network from the year beginning April 2002 to the year beginning April 2010. Comparing both years, Cambridge has increased by nearly 51%, Foxton by 57%, Shepreth by 99%, Meldreth by 41% although it has declined in recent years until this point, Royston increased by 28%, Ashwell and Morden by 30%, Baldock by 50%, Letchworth Garden City by 33% and Hitchin by 44%. }} References Category:Railway lines in the East of England Category:Hitchin Category:Rail transport in Hertfordshire Category:Transport in Cambridge Category:Rail transport in Cambridgeshire